User talk:General Grham
Please note, , that all post left here will be responded to on your talk page. Archives:1 New This is a new archive. The link to the old one is above. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 22:23, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Logo Hey, you should vote on the logo. Atomic spaceman 15:09, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Grham, really don't see the point of the fourth logo, other than "Here's all the faction symbols for no discernable reason." It's generic and you can't really read the text. Help me out here, because I really don't see what you were going for on this. --Sarrc 15:41, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Cool I know its great. Also no I havent, meet me on IRC sw fanon channel and we can talk.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:09, 14 August 2007 (UTC) *Good to both.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:03, 14 August 2007 (UTC) *O.k., also we should keep blinky huging people and stuff. It shall be the first Joke article!!!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:10, 14 August 2007 (UTC) *sorry got to go, I might be back later.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:11, 14 August 2007 (UTC) *Meet me on IRC SW fanon channel.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:30, 15 August 2007 (UTC) *Well come here to IRC now. Also Im sorry but I was too busy to work on it (Thats my story).Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:31, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Cat-Oh-Gory Hey Grham, noticed you're enforcing the catagorization policy. And a nice job there, at that. Thought you might want to actually pass that policy before people start asking what you're doing to their articles. I seem to remember bringing up a proposal on that talk page that was never addressed by the administration. It'd be nice if you could look into that before you close it. Also, didn't see anything in there that said the admins would sneak in like ninjas and change things if you didn't categorize as thouroughly as possible. Just that you should your articles into categories. Might want to address these in the policy before you close it off to the vote, seeing I haven't voted yet, because I find this issue unresolved. -Sarrc 18:58, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Grham *Meet me on IRC Sw fanon channel, there is no one there so we can talk about our wiki. Also I want to talk.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:13, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Your edits to my Articles I strongly object to your editing of my artricles without asking me first. It was bad enough that you added innaproriate categories to many of them without actually checking to see if the article fit that category or not (Hint: They didn't), but to then actually edit the content of the articles themselves is pretty damn awful. If I recall, one of the policies of these sorts of Fanon wiki is that users do not edit the cointent of other people's entries without asking the orginal author first. And you, sir, have stepped well over htose boundries. If oyu have issues with the content of my entries, then fine. Bring them up on the relevant talk pages. But do '''not' just straight out change them without asking me first. Bad editor. Bad. No biscut. --Darthfish 02:09, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Grham, seeing as you put me in charge for August 22, I shall follow your direction and uphold the integrity of the wiki. I find it inappropriate for the administration to edit other's pages in such a manner, and strongly agree with Darthfish. I will ask you to suggest category or content changes on the article's talk page. It is the editor's discression if they are a joke, not a third party's. Please impliment a "suggestion before action" directive amongst your staff. Thank you. --Sarrc 02:28, 22 August 2007 (UTC) While you were gone... I apologized to Darthfish on the wiki's behalf, for changing his articles in a way which is not the administration's decision, for doing so without discussing it with him, and for trying to enforce a policy we don't yet have. Once again, I recommend to you and your staff "Suggestion, Discussion, then action-if-necessary." for editorial changes which is not a vandalism revert. Especially for a site which is built around the idea of "Don't edit other people's stuff." --Sarrc 17:35, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Grham, recent events have led me to propose a new policy for a rating of PG-13 on the language used on this site. Please look it over, I think it's important that you weigh in. Of particular note, I laid out some guide lines on how this would be enforced, and made a specific list, to rule out any vagueness. Essentially, a user made an article whose title was a four letter word you could get thrown out of some IRC channels for. I've talked this over with the user responsible, and I don't think any administrative action is necessary. They nominated the article for deletion of their own accord. --Sarrc 17:35, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::I talked with Troy about user videos and suggested that users try to keep youtube clips down to four or five favorites that they update and change, so it doesn't get so out of hand that user pages are actually hard to load. My idea is to make a large central hub for user videos. Sort of like user boxes, and user banners, have. Like a User Video Theatre to showcase and share user video. People could post new ones there, and look through them for the ones they want to add to their page. They wouldn't have to feel bad about taking some down from their specific user page, because they can still see them in the theatre. Making a big central theatre just for that might cut down on individual user page congestion, plus users who don't like so many of those could just avoid that page where most of them are kept. Take a look at Troy's talk page for specifics. We're still talking about this, no policy or anything. Just suggestions from one user to another. --Sarrc 17:35, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Pr0n No Grham, it's not the word, that's the whole point. "Porn" isn't even a cuss word, or outwardly offensive when mentioned without getting graphic or specific. On the other hand, I've personally seen you and troy change cuss words to toned down versions with dollar signs or stars here and on IRC. Which is actually worse, because those are only vaugely disguised versions of words which are actually offensive all on their own. You're really saying it's no different than the term itself? Fine, then I suggest you step up and show you believe that by banning yourselves for a couple of days for using far worse displays than the one you've spoken out against. -- Sarrc 00:32, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Secondly, If you want to be the mayor of looking through everyone's articles to see what they really meant and spending all your time censoring non-offensive content written in good faith, then I suggest you write a proposal for it, because this one specifically says it does not cover euphimism or innuendo. Only specific cuss words. -- Sarrc 00:43, 24 August 2007 (UTC) I'm guessing you voted for the PG-13 policy, what with the number sign. Placing a colon to respond reset the number to "1." if you have no objections, I will change your post so the vote will actually be counted. Cool? -- Atomic spaceman 23:34, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::Grham, you put 2 #s in, that's why your vote reverted to 1. There was no colon for commentary, you made a typo while voting. Add the fact that you put your comment under "support" as opposed comments or a talk page shows you were trying to support the policy, and now you're changeing it because the policy doesn't encompass "pr0n." I don't really care if you're changing you mind on your vote, just perfer you be honest about it man. I suggest you propose your own policy for the governing of innuendo rather than hold up the passage of this one. The fact that half the users voting would support this policy, and not an innuendo policy shows they need to be voted on separately rather than piggy-backed together. --Sarrc 20:20, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Good * Make sure no one stops me this time! Fail and you shall feel my power! Also sorry but I got to go now. I'll be back in an hour or two, bye. Troyb (CIS ShadowFeed) 17:27, 27 August 2007 (UTC) * Same here. Troyb (CIS ShadowFeed) 19:06, 27 August 2007 (UTC) * Now its a tie, does that mean we both get on it? Troyb (CIS ShadowFeed) 22:04, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Troy: Actually it's 2 and 1, but it's not us competeing to get one spot, we're each being judged on our own merits. I think that means we both get on. Grham:Though not as pig-headedly (is that a word?), I do agree with Sarrc that an innuendo policy should be proposed on it's own rather than along with the language policy. Only four people can vote on it, and it's split down the middle. It shouldn't hold up the policy that everyone agrees we need. Just pass the PG-13, and then we'll see where to go with pr0n. Also, I think it's safe to close the logo vote. ^_^ -- Atomic spaceman 23:51, 27 August 2007 (UTC) *oh..well then..YAH!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:45, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Asleep at the switch Grham, why hasn't the PG-13 policy passed? You said to let the wiki speak, five days have passed and no one has stepped forward to help champion your innuendo addendum. How is it in any way unreasonable to ask you to write your own proposal for what you have in mind? That addition changes the policy too much for them to be tagged together like that. There's no reason not to pass the aspect we can agree on. Holding this up policy any longer is nonsense. Speaking of which I noticed feet dragging on the Logo policy as well, when that could have been closed over a week ago. What's going on? Do your job, pass the policies as voted for, and let's move on. --Sarrc 00:13, 31 August 2007 (UTC) hey *I see sarrc is telling you what to do again..I bet your just busy. Dont worry about sarrc, hes just making sure this wiki is a great wiki..in his own seriouse way. Anyway, whats new with you? How are you? also if you want to meet me on IRC, leave me a message so I wont have to wait there.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:32, 31 August 2007 (UTC) NEWS!!!!! *Grham, hope you dont have anything planned on the 21st becuase I want to have a little forum birthday bash. Is that ok? Tyler is coming and I hope you could tell everyone on my friends list back on SW fanon (On my SW fanon user page) to come. I might be late though, 21st will be on a friday but I know I'll be coming.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:13, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Blog It said that one of the founding fathers work was in question...here is da link: http://shortpacked.livejournal.com/239057.html. Also go to youtube and type in chad vader.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:02, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Dude God, it seems I can't find any of my old friends since I came back...are you still active? PLEASE SAY YES I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO! I CAN'T FIND TROYB! 04:18, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Hello *Grham, long time no see! As you can see I was fixing valdalism and blocked a bunch of vandals. Guess what? I've joined haloppedia, I've gotton a real warm welcome there and have already made some friends. I got a award and have joined a clan(They have clans!) and just got promoted.TroybAllSpark Quest 17:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Passing the torch Nothing to apologize for man. I was an active troll. Guess we've both changed. Take it easy Grham. You deserve the break. --Sarrc 21:34, 3 September 2008 (UTC) A question... Hey, Grham! You an admin? --AtahiNuma 23:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) logo Hi! I was looking at this wiki and thought it would be cool to make a logo for it. just for fun. but when I got done i started to like it more and more. so im wondering if you could take a look at it and tell me if you would/could use it! Here it is! if you need any changes, (like adding a half decepticon, half autobot insignia) I'd be happy to apply them!AtahiNuma 00:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) LOGO YO GRHAM! CAN WE SEE IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS PIC FOR THE LOGO?!? --AtahiNuma 21:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hey, there are no administrators or bureaucrats active here since 2008! Can you make me a bureaucrat so we can get this wiki back on track? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees Dude, come back on, and please add some Female stuff so that I could keep on using Female characters without taking a male picture and saying on "Appearance" that she'd look like Name Here except skinny, and with a feminine head. PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 3027 11:50, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Images Please add new images. PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 3027 22:16, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :You are allowed to upload images yourself under the fair Use Act of copyright law (or something). Just don't say you made it when you didn't. Asking to upload images from another makes no sense to me, but meh (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 11:38, April 29, 2017 (UTC)) Get On Please get on, and I also wish to have admin privileges, for reasons I can not only maintain the wikia, but also protect it from assault. 23:21, 15 November 2017 (AEDT) I'm evidently unable to do that sort of thing anymore. So good luck to you! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')''' 18:20, February 19, 2018 (UTC)